1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disposable product applicator and a dispensing package therefor, and more particularly to a hand-held, generally T-shaped disposable product applicator preloaded with a measured quantity of product and a package adapted to contain a stack of the applicators in folded condition and to dispense them one at a time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art workers have developed various types of resilient applicators, both reusable and disposable in nature. Such applicators have been used to apply to a surface commodities in the form of creams, pastes, gels, liquids, powders and the like. For example, such applicators have been used to apply topical preparations to the skin such as cosmetic products, medicaments and the like. Prior art applicators have been used with a separate product supply or have been impregnated or coated with a measured quantity of product.
By way of example, Graves U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,841 dated Apr. 19, 1960 discloses a substantially rectangular pad of paper or the like furnished with a spot of semi-plastic shoe polish, the pad being folded with the spot of shoe polish on the inside. Connolly U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,166 dated Sept. 4, 1956 discloses a pad of sponge rubber material which is slit inwardly of an edge portion to define a pair of flaps, with dentrifice contained between the flaps. Hume U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,996 dated Oct. 11, 1955 discloses a powder puff comprising a sheet of resilient foam material impregnated with facial powder. The sheet of foam material is folded upon itself with a lip blotter element therebetween and providing a handle projecting through the sheet of foam material.
Applicators having a generally T-shaped configuration are, per se, known in the art. By way of example, Crawford U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,772 dated Dec. 20, 1960 discloses an applicator comprising a resilient disc with a small upstanding handle element. Pad-like applicators with handle portions foldable to an upright position are taught in Anderson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,410 dated May 5, 1964 and Gilchrist U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,385 dated May 7, 1968. Perkovich U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,387 dated July 16, 1963 and Perkovich et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,915 dated Sept. 24, 1963 teach generally T-shaped scouring pads.
Prior art workers have devised various dispensing packages for stacked articles of the type wherein the articles are biased toward one end of the package and means are provided for sequentially ejecting the articles from the package or permitting sequential manual removal of the articles therefrom. By way of example, Beardsley U.S. Pat. No. 977,583 dated Dec. 6, 1910 discloses a spring loaded package for a stack of pills or tablets having a sliding end cap for sequentially ejecting tablets contained therein. Gervias U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,951 dated Oct. 3, 1967 discloses a spring loaded package for a stack of pills or tablets wherein a feeding finger sequentially ejects the pills or tablets outwardly through a fenistration in the side of the package. Stewart U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,831 dated July 23, 1968 discloses a dispenser for a stack of razor blades wherein the razor blades are sequentially ejected by means of a sliding follower extending through a slot in the packaged side wall. Seghezzi U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,007 dated Jan. 26, 1971 discloses a dispensing package for a stack of tablet-like articles having a pair of cut out portions adjacent the ends of the stack so that the operator's fingers may be utilized to sequentially slide the tablets from the stack. Danow U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,207 dated May 11, 1971 discloses a dispenser for a stack of bread slices wherein the top-most slice of bread in the stack is surrounded on three sides by a pusher member which, in turn, engages a spring loaded door in the packaged side wall so that the top-most slice may be ejected without being pushed against the spring loaded door. Finally, Hinterreiter U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,284 dated Feb. 23, 1971 teaches a pocket container for tablets or the like having a lever-like ejector for the top-most tablet pivotally affixed to the container cap.
The present invention provides a hand-held, T-shaped disposable product applicator far simpler in construction than those known hitherto. As consequence, they can be more easily and economically produced. The pad portion of the applicator of the present invention is capable of being folded upon itself and in folded condition the applicator is flat and of substantially uniform thickness so that it may readily be stacked in a dispensing container. When removed from the container, the pad portion of each applicator will automatically unfold and assume a product-applying configuration. When the applicator pad portion is in its folded condition, the product applying surface of the applicator is folded upon itself and the product coated on or impregnated in the applying surface of the applicator will be protected from contamination. The users hands are also protected from contact with the applicator surface.
The container of the present invention is adapted to receive a stack of the applicators in folded condition and enables a number of applicators to be compactly stored and readily dispensed. Each applicator is dispensed with its finger grip portion foremost.